fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fluffytail Worldwide Adventure (Ionic Slime)
Anyone who wants to King-of-Fuffies |publisher = FluffyArts Studios |genre = 2D Platformer |series = Fluffytails |predecessor = None |released = 6/3/2019 |modes = Make-a-adventure (Coming Soon) |ratings = None |name = Fluffytail Worldwide Adventure |platform(s) = Nintendo Switch PlayStation 4 Xbox One }} Story Once upon a time there was a planet called Khirora which was home to a species called Fluffytails. They was at peace until a Overlord named Lorde decided to seize their quiet planet. Now it's up to you to save the kidnapped fluffytails and defeat Lorde! Gameplay You play as a fluffytail named Fluffy, he can jump, glide, bounce with his tail and use many abilities as your adventure advances, for example at level five his glide becomes flying! Items *'Acorn: '''Acts as currency for items brought at the shop, 100 is equal to a 1up. *'Acorn Butter:' This is worth 5 Acorns each! *'Spring:' Makes Fluffy's tail a spring which increases attack range and makes the bounce very powerful! *'U.F.O: Gives Fluffy a U.F.O to fly in, you can suck enemies and shoot laser beams *'Motorcycle: '''Allows Fluffy to go at great speeds as long as he doesn't hit a wall at high speed. *'Shield Bubble: 'Prevents Fluffy from taking one hit each (They can stack). *'Green Acorn: 'Grants the ability to use a green light sword that can cut things! *'Heart Wallnut: 'Increases Max hitpoints by 1 (Rare) *'Cookie: It's a 1up *'Laser Lasagna': Allows to breath fire for a bit (Because Heartburn) *'JackFruit: '''Gives Fluffy a Jackhammer to pound enemies to the ground *'Orange Lavaburst: 'Allows Fluffy to melt into Lava that can past under small spaces and can hurt enemies *'Lantern: 'Turns Fluffy's tail into a Lantern so you can see in darkness or Fog Characters (Playable) Fluffy Species: Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: I'm a Fluffytail that lives in the waterfall near Fresh Forest. I like the minty aroma, and enjoys very long walks! I also have a very big sweet tooth. Personality: Cheerful, Funny, Cute Ability: Can Bounce and Glide using his tail Sparkle (Credit to Puddle Cat) Species: Vanilla Fluffytail Gender: Female Bio: I'm a Fluffytail who loves making new friends! My favorite hobby is climbing! Personality: Friendly, outgoing, active Ability: Can stun enemies with her cuteness Bounce (Credit to Puddle) Species: Chocolate Fluffytail Gender: Male Bio: I'm Fluffytail, and Fluffy is my best friend! I'm always excited for an adventure! Personality: Playful, adventurous Ability: Can bounce higher than any other character Boom! (Credit to Super) Species: Dynamite Fluffo Gender: Male Bio: I'm a champion Fluffo boxer, one moment they stand, next moment they fall! Personality: Sassy, Not Serious Ability: Can create ''explosive punches ''Batty (Credit to Kittyabs951/SiR Monsoons) ''Species: Vampire Fluffytail Unlock method: beat the story on Rough or Untouchable Gender:Female(?) Bio: I'm Batty. I hope for severe consequences on Lorde for all his wrongdoings... That aside, I live in a cave full of bats! I used to be a servant of Lorde, but that gives me much more vigor to defeat him! Personality: Proud, Noble, Short-tempered.. Ability: Energy Bar(Stamina) - it increases upon using Absorb on enemies, finding secrets, etc. Drains upon using most abilities, and doesn't last very long Less HP - Instead of 8, Batty has 3 max HP. On the Run - Enemies are more common and are stronger. This also makes hazards more common, occasionally making levels different (THE REST OF THE ABILITIES WILL USE STAMINA ASIDE FROM ABSORB UNLESS SPECIFIED) 'Shot' - Fires unpredictable projectiles from Yin-Yang orbs to a short beam and everything in between. Does NOT use energy Absorb- Absorbs an enemy's health for more energy(Health cannot be gained like this.) It can be interrupted through Batty getting hit. Dash - dash quickly for a short time. Works mid-air Regenerate - Uses all energy to gain 1 health. Self-explanatory. Gives fewer invincibility frames next time you get hit Fly - turn into a bat and fly for a bit. Uses a different Stamina bar, and thus doesn't use energy. Tornado - fires a few mini-tornados that spread and rise up Extra info: *Batty is based on Prinny Asagi and Valvatorez from Disgaea, as well as Reisen from Touhou. *Batty is actually a male Max Species: Blitz Fluffytail Unlock Method: Watching the cutscene after Soda Pop Refinery Gender: Male Bio: Well, I wasn't trying to be much, just your simple polite airship pliot Ability: While Running he can destory enemies and break blocks by just running into them, if he touchs a wall in this state he climbs up it for a short time. He can also keep the speed up while wallrunning by walljumping. Sparks (credit to King-of-Fuffies) Species: Electric Fuffy Unlock Method: Beat No Touchy Difficulty. Gender: Male Bio: A fuffy that recently moved to Khirora. Ability: He can run faster than everyone and use an electric blast move that chains across enemies. Fragile: He has a single hit point and cannot get any more. Stages Fresh Forest A green forest that has a minty aroma always in it! As the first stage there's few hazards including enemies. It's composed of 3 sections, with the last ending with a boss. It's a peaceful place that plant fluffytails love! Section 1 is High noon, section 2 is sunset and 3 is at night. Waffle Wind A windy mountain that has syrup slides and a fresh breakfast feel. In this level section 2 is a cave, and section 3 is the top of the mountain. Most fluffytails love climbing it! But despite all this don't try falling off since the mountain is one of the biggest in the region. Nighty Night City A city shrouded in darkness by strong magic, which the reason was because it was one day full of sunlight, but they knew it would one day burn down, so they stoped it by puting itself in darkness, that's the legend as they say! It's a Medieval mixed with Modern. Televations on towers, blinking lights and casinos and more! Most fluffytails sleep anywhere! Coral Metropolis Its a robust and busy Coral reef underwater, most fluffytails say its like a underwater city, but we all know thats impossible. Its has currents that can blow you around, Angry crabs and, magic? Root Beer Float Its a big Tanker ship that is taking gallons of Root Beer over to the Great Pyram... wait, that wasn't the plan, seems like Lorde messed up the path and the tanker is going the wrong way! Well, that company is definely lose one star. Dish Dunes Before you can enter the Pyramid you have to cross the unfogiving Dunes. There's Massive Ancient Plates, Spoons and more, for the Massive Prehistoric Fluffytails, but that's just a theory, the Utensils have been there for longer that science has been around. Great Pyramid It's very dark! Did you bring a Light! Its a vertical stage unlike the others. Random weather will occur due to the strong magic of the pyramid. Most enemies chase you in here or have hard attacks! Be careful! Jelly Jungle A abandoned jelly factory resides with this jungle, which its supply of jelly have spreaded around the jungle. Strange monsters also reside here, but fluffytails have to deal with it since its the quickest way to Soda Pop Refinery! Soda Pop Refinery The home of all sodas on Khirora. Well it was until Lorde took the whole thing over. It still has a lot of soda left howvever Lorde is taking some of it for some reason. Otherwise, its just a soda factory. Rainbow Powerhouse Have you ever thought where rainbows come from, well they come from here silly! Its in the cloudtops of Khirora, meaning that if you fall most of the time it means death. There's lots of machinery here, like swings and rainbow emitters, which allow a rainbow to launch you into the air! Later on you have to press switchs to activate a rainbow creator to make rainbow bridges. Unlike most other stages this has a total of 5 sections! Comet Falls (Fluffy Only) A quiet spot below Rainbow Powerhouse. It has smaller planetiods that have there own gravity allowing you to stick to them. There's low gravity too allowing you to jump high. Most fluffytails would stay in the water, its been known to have healing properties. Unlike the other areas this has only one section. (It also has no boss) Lastly uses all enemies from old stages, but they are harder. Purgatory (Final Stage) Its Lorde's rocket that he's using fluffytails to power! Its the final stage, so be careful because it has every gimmick and every enemy (Even that one in Great Pryamid) . Who knows what to expect? Difficulty Settings Squishy A mode that makes the game easy to understand, best for starters Soft A mode made for those who got used to the controls Brittle A mode that ups the amount of hazards in stages! Rough A mode that is made for masters or people who know how the game is played! Spiky The hardest (normal) difficulty, you actually start off with one hitpoint instead of 8 No Touchy Even harder than Spiky, it triples hazards and enemies and you only have one hitpoint. Also, no powerups. Enemies Bud A small enemy that can be defeated by attacking it or jumping. Big Bud A bigger bud that can be stunned and then defeated in a similar manner of a normal bud Butterflier A butterfly with flight goggles Acorn Bag A bag that tends to fly away from Fluffy, stomp it to get 10 Acorns Thorns A huge rose that's the boss of Fresh Forest, attacks by launching it's thorns. To attack bounce off the top of the Thorns and hit it's head. Winged Bud A bud that has wings so it can fly Turnip A turnip that charges towards you with it's spiked-like front. Coconut Rolls down hills, can be thrown at other enemies Tough Turnip A bigger turnip that can only be defeated by hiting it's backside Buzzy A huge bee that has a straw, the arena has bottles of honey you need to defend, everytime he starts drinking attack the straw to do damage, just do it 6 times to win. However during the battle smaller Buzzys appear and they need to be stomped, sometimes the Boss Buzzy will swoop down to attack. Blinky Light A traffic light that when it turns red shoots a ray that can turn characters into stone for a short one Speeder A car that charges at you similar to a Turnip or Tough Turnip but can be rode like a motorcycle power up. Baa-Bomb A sheep shaped bomb that explodes Foil Hatter The boss of Nighty Night City, when you enter the glass dome he turns off gravity! Furniture is flying and so are you! In order to damage his Ufo you have to jump on the cockpit by bouncing off objects! In his second phase you have to throw objects at him! He tries to grab you in both phases, if he does 3 times its a insta-death pit for you! In Rough or harder you will chase him down with a Ufo, hit him 8 times with a beam to finish the fight in that mode! Blip A small gooey fish that can't hurt you but can be defeated using any attack underwater Kelp A Kelp monster that can take away oxygen from your oxygen meter if it catches you. Snapper A salmon and shark hybrid that tries to bite you to do damage. Hermit A crab with a hard shell that spins towards you to do damage Trident Bud A smaller Bud that throws Spiked Tridents at you! Meteor-Oink After getting on dry land Lorde decides to summon Meteor-Oink, which is a Celestial being. In order to defeat him you have to activate cannons around the arena to attack him. If he reachs the ground you are DONE! Bubble Bud A tropical bud that looks like its had to much root beer and is coughing up bubbles, if you get caught in one you will start to float away! Tad-Tune This tadpole is very musical, but it doesn't sound that good, be on the look out because their music can hurt you! Fat Bud This anormally sized bud can't be defeated but by throwing it you can stun ground enemies Lettuce Lark A aggressive bird made out of lettuce that swoops at you Explode Pop When thrown it Explodes! Sugar-saurus This Dinosaur appears mid-level (Section 2) it tries to eat you until a can of root beer hits it on the head leting you ride it, its "brainwashed" so you can attack with it! Lorde (Round 1) Seems like you caught Lorde in the front where the ship is controlled, in order to do damage you have to grab the lifesavers and throw it on Lorde, they stun him allowing for him to be stomped! Gooey Bud This Bud has Goo and Grime on it, and it can't be defeated Candle Bud A bud that hides under platforms and pushes a candle that's fire can rise to do damage. Fork Bud Carries a fork that can damage you! Plate A runaway plate that can crush you! Suds A floating bubble that push you around but can't hurt you Angry Lookaliri A Massive Lookaliri that was brainwashed by Lorde to attack! In order to damage you have to run away and jump over plates, which the plates do damage! After 10 plates it falls, which you can ground pound it for extra damage! Matchstick A creature that carries a light to lure its prey, Stay on high alert! Mummy A mummified fluffytail that charges towards you, wait, Did he wrap himself in toilet paper? Nibbles A food scrap that wants you scrapped Mummifed Chaos A mysterious mummy that chases you in later sections, can't be defeated "Gardener" Bud (Only appears in Great Pyramid) Runs around watering the ground to grow hands and other body parts from the ground Bud Pharoh In order to defeat him you have throw buds and other enemies at it until the face comes off, then you can get at least 2 hits before it comes back on! Hit it 12 times to win! Thicket A type of Lookaliri that is camoflauged and swoop down to attack Boney These Dogs give chase when a Bone Key is took from them! They can only be stunned Zello (Zombie Jello) These Slime-like creatures walk around, if your seen they actively chase you so they can eat you! Acorn These aggresive Acorns drop down and explode when you pass by! Citrusinesis He stays in the center sending Magical Citiruses to chase you, in order to do damage you have to chuck Coconuts at him! Bubble Gum These gooey creatures throw bubble gum that slows down the player Bloop These squids only inhabit sugary sodas and generate air bubbles, so they do more good then they do harm. Caramel Crocodile These caramel covered crocodiles are tough customers. They take blow after blow, but after tipping them over you can easily defeat them. Toppler These Umbrellas spin fast that launch small tornados that can hurl fluffytails away! Lorde (Round 2) He flies around the area going above Soda tubes. Turn on the buttons so the soda can stun him then stomp on his head or attack normally. Heli-bud These buds have helicopter helmets that allow them to not be stomped unlike Winged buds Rainbow Bud These buds run right towards you and explode! Leaving rainbow residue making the ground slippery! Fluttery These things either hop around or they are in clouds and drop enemies Rainbow Fluffytails These arent enemies, but they give you items when found, similar to Bloops they can't even harm you. Crusher These enemies try to crush you under there huge weight allowing them to instantly kill you! Rainbow Cannon Shoots rainbows, enough said. Zappy A cloud that throws thunderbolts Raingoldium Clusters (Credit to Tabby) They explode when touched. Enough said still. Purgetory Enterance (Boss) A huge rocketship that throws Cannonballs while clouds scroll to the left, hit the door 14 times to break it and enter the final stage! Rift Not so much a enemy, just some that creates constant enemies! Lorde (Final) He's finally snapped. You have to avoid giant deadly lasers, his tail chomper and even more! In order to do damage you have to stomp his head until he lands in the spikes! However he can fly making this task even harder! Even after that, he has one more final form! He's huge and tries to crush you, in order to defeat him in this you need help! Luckily you can switch characters on the fly during this fight! After finally being defeated you have 5 minutes to escape the exploding ship! Cutscenes Wake Up! Fluffy is sleeping in his house until a crash woke him up! He looked outside and saw a huge cage with a bunch of fluffytails inside. He follows it into Fresh Forest Fresh Forest to Waffle Wind! Fluffy thinks that after dealing with the buds in fresh forest he decides to look for help in Nighty Night City. After exploring he finds a mysterious cave with a sign saying to Nighty Night City. Waffle Wind to Nighty Night City After the cave fluffy emerges on a mountain above Nighty Night City, he jumps down and starts running towards it Hey Bounce! During serching for help fluffy finds his best friend Bounce, he agrees to help and think that maybe that they should check somewhere else Nighty Night City to Coral Metropolis Both the fluffytails take the boat out of the city. But a unknown entity sank it making them fall into the sea! Coral Metropolis to Root Beer Tanker Finally, after a while a Tanker saves Fluffy and Bounce! They thank the crew on it for saving them, including a fluffytail named Sparkle and Boom. FLUFF-NAPPER! After a while getting to the control room they find Lorde. After a brief chat everyone found out who took all the fluffytails! After it Sparkle wants to join Bounce's and Fluffy's cause. Root Beer Tanker To Dish Dunes After reaching land Lorde flies away with the fluffytails giving chase into Dish Dunes. Dish Dunes to Great Pryamid After a long chase Lorde gets to the Pryamid and locks the fluffytails out. They however find a away through the top. Great Pryamid to Jelly Jungle The ship was back on track to its correct destination, little did they know Lorde took over the refinery! Jelly Jungle to Soda Pop Refinery They sneak through the vents of the refinery with the help of Sparkle. Soda Pop Refinery to Rainbow Powerhouse/Comet Falls (If your Fluffy) They chase Lorde with the help of Max, a 5 star airship pliot. Fluffy takes a moment to reflect, and then thinks how dangerous its been and how more dangerous it can become, He tells everyone to call the mission off, which Bounce gets upset because he thinks that they cant give up, then the argument escalades after the scratching Fluffy in the face Bounce says "If you wanna leave, LEAVE!". Fluffy decides to heed his words and leave. Fluffy is missing After exploring Comet Falls he gets surprised attacked and kiddnapped, worse part, the other fluffytails don't know. Rainbow Powerhouse to Purgatory They enter the ship through the back, but what they don't know Lorde's watching them. Fluffy I'm So Sorry! Bounce finds fluffy in chains in the second part of The Purgatory, he unbounds him, and he says sorry for stuff he said, of course fluffy forgives him! Fake Ending (If you played on Soft) Fluffy and friends escaped with the other fluffytails, but something else isn't right, they just can't put there finger on it. (Lorde lives in this ending) Regular Ending (Anything above soft) Same as the fake ending, but the fluffytails finally defeated Lorde and decide to celebrate! True Ending (Spiky and up) Same as regular ending but they see something falling from the sky after the party. Music To Be Added Root Beer Float 1 - Splash Hill 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xMMzJ1lVz0 Root Beer Float 2 (Mini Game)- Smw athletic theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTMDPjQElFk Root Beer Float 3 - Funfair Fever (Remix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-negb-nOzk Lorde 1 - Nutcracker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YY9QfOHPPz4 Dish Dunes 1 - Sweet Mountain 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxw61TG40aM Dish Dunes 2 - Race Around the World https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0X2OpQAR4xY Dish Dunes 3 - Sunset Hill 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfPzO312XAE Great Pyramid 1 - Desert Palace https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTIwLkYNVL8 Great Pyramid 2 - Lost Labyrinth 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pe0uKpTZoOw Great Pyramid 3 - Oil Desert 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txSmzvpDlI4 Mummifed Chaos Theme- Hurry Up! (Wario) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrUnek6c3Zs Bud Pharoh - M&L Partners In Time Boss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxqwSlRzjvo Jelly Jungle 1 - Clawdaddy Beach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc3Tf40ZqWk Jelly Jungle 2 - Swing Bit Brawl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2jHyJAuOfo Jelly Jungle 3 - McMeow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We129RroU-8 Citirus - Hammer Bros Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcGtBsE6ocI Soda Pop Refinery 1 - Final Dreadnought https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UdsN2cUfGA Soda Pop Refinery 2 - Chemical Plant 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIKa8bS8T1c Soda Pop Refinery 3 - Scrap Brain 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-mV_edALyk Lorde 2 - Boss (Sonic 2 HD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ElnbMuuU2g Comet Falls - Azure Temple (8-bit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ev-qqJMj0o Rainbow Powerhouse 1 - Sky Sanctuary (Sonic 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7CleRykeC0 Rainbow Powerhouse 2 - Sky Fortress 2 (Sonic 4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxBz8LXxGv4 Rainbow Powerhouse 3 - Aerial Garden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhGkjcCA1Fg Rainbow Powerhouse 4 - Aerial Garden Ascension https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGD0D4i7HFI Rainbow Powerhouse 5 - Sky Sanctuary Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77MvD_b8JoU Purgatory Enterance - The Evil King Bowser (Fortune Road Remix) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfGcfPK7MsE Purgatory 1 & 2 - Death Egg Mk 2 (act 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzTKI6PKDx8 Purgatory 3 - Death Egg (Sonic 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7GmRSMBi90 Final Boss - Finalest Boss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXMWFm9wqTM Real Final Boss - Egg Reverie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-kIb7rHJm0 Endings - Sonic Mania Bad Ending https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBK9CojvSQI Credits - Srb 2 Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKP0Xo_4haU Gallery Credit to everyone who made these Fluffytail.png|Fluffytail U.Fluffy.O.png|Fluffytail in a UFO Extendo.png|Fluffytail with the Spring power-up Motor.png AgentFluffy.png|Fluffytail by SPRING AND FLUFF.png Unrealing.png|Foil Hatter Updated (still without UFO) by Sketch (12).png|Meteor-Oink by Lorde's update.png|Lorde by ps4-game-cover-template_380774.jpg|Beta box art by maybe.png|Fluffy by Fun Blob furryborb.png|Final Box Art by Fun Blob Lookaliris.png|Not really Angry Lookaliri by Plazzap! Lantern.png|Lantern Power up Matchstick.png|Matchstick herools.png|Fluffo Mobile by Flood ionic_comm_orange.png|Lorde by Aame ionic_comm_citrus.png|C I T R U S I N E S I S By Aame 20190710_213035.png|By fun blob? Koowaii.png|pixel fluffy by Blacker Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Characters Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Ionic's Pages Category:Fluffytails (Series)